


Salvation

by dkmcb01



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: BDSM, Communication is the key, Dominatrix, Established Relationship, Impact Play, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Multi, graphic Consensual violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkmcb01/pseuds/dkmcb01
Summary: If BDSM and consensual violence is not your thing...move along.  But if it is or you are interested, please read.  Warrick's death is referenced. Non-Canon.
Relationships: Jim Brass/Heather Kessler/Greg Sanders
Kudos: 2





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Jim pulled into the driveway, threw his Tahoe into park and leaned his head forward on the steering wheel. His pulse was way too high, he could feel his heart pounding. He had meant to drive home and collapse on his couch with a bottle of single malt. The last three weeks had been hell. 

Warrick was dead and buried. His friends were heartbroken. Watching his friends work Warrick’s case – saddled with the distraction of heartbreak – drove Jim to push his own grief away – to find the killer. But no one pushes grief away – not for very long – he could feel the ache in his heart – building with each passing moment – threatening to consume him. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept or ate. 

Two hours ago, he had backed the killer into a corner he couldn’t get out of. He had taken two uniformed officers in with him – not to intimidate the killer but to keep him from doing something stupid. Jim had been around long enough to know when he was about the step over the line. The man confessed right after Jim put his fist through the wall beside his head. Vega took the man’s confession after Jim left the interrogation room. 

Greg walked Jim to Catherine’s office and poured him a drink from Cath’s stash of the good stuff. Catherine came in with a first aid kit and an ice pack. 

“Do you think it’s broken?” Catherine asked as she placed the ice pack over Jim’s hand.

Jim leaned back on the couch and slammed the drink Greg had just handed him. Greg sat down beside Jim and pulled out some antibiotic ointment and bandages. Jim flexed his hand under the ice pack and winced.

“Not sure. Don’t feel any broken bones right now.”

Catherine leaned back and let Greg take over. He removed the ice pack and looked at Jim’s hand. There were several lacerations, one pretty deep where the thin wood veneer had cut into his skin upon impact. Greg left to get some saline solution and an empty basin. Catherine leaned against Jim’s shoulder. He pressed a kiss into her temple as silent tears ran down her face.

Greg came back and cleaned Jim’s hand. He removed a few splinters and drywall that had buried itself in the tissue. 

“You probably need stitches for this one but I’ll put a butterfly bandage or two on it – since I doubt you will go get it looked at,” Greg said looking at Jim. Greg wrapped his hand in clean gauze.

“You know me well,” Jim replied and smiled at Greg. Greg looked down shyly as Jim brushed the side of his cheek. “Thank you for taking care of my hand.” Jim choked out. His emotions were too close to the surface now. He needed to get out of there. Jim stood and embraced them both. Greg gave him a slight nod and went back to his lab.

Now, he was outside Heather’s Dominion with his head resting on the steering wheel and his hand starting to throb.

They had been seeing each other for months. Their connection -something that Jim had never experienced before. It was intense and passionate and almost unexplainable. They had become so intimate they could sense what the other needed. If Jim didn’t know better, he would have called it magic. 

That’s why he wasn’t surprised when she opened the door to his Tahoe just then.

She placed her palm against his cheek…her fingers soothing him.

“How long have I been out here?” Jim asked.

“Half-hour,” Heather replied as she reached over and released his seatbelt.

Jim reached for her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair. She rubbed her hands up and down his back, kissing his cheek.

“Come.” She whispered, leading him inside.

Heather led Jim up the stairs into her inner sanctum. She led him to the bed…sitting him down and starting to undress him. She brushed her fingers over the bandage on his hand.

He couldn’t even help her – he could only sit there – remembering Warrick dying in his arms…his warm blood turning cool and sticky. The memory of the life leaving Warrick’s eyes was playing on repeat in Jim’s mind.

Heather’s gently kiss brought Jim back to the present.

“Pants on? Safeword the same?” she asked quietly.

Jim nodded and stood up. The cool floor felt good against his bare feet.

He walked up, shirtless, to the cross as Heather placed his wrists into the restraints – careful of his bandaged hand. Impact play had been a part of their relationship since the beginning. Jim found freedom in the impact play; he found a release that he had never known he needed. Sometimes Heather drew blood and sometimes she didn’t – whether or not – that was always Jim’s decision. Tonight, Jim wasn’t sure what he needed…having buried his emotions for three weeks – he just felt numb. Heather had an idea but would watch Jim carefully.

She moved to face him. He opened his eyes – knowing she wouldn’t start until she saw the certainty in his eyes.

She reached up and caressed his cheek, the intensity and determination she saw deep in his eyes – she knew what her lover needed. A fraction of a second later, the look in his eyes changed to pleading with her, begging her to give him the release he desperately needed. She kissed him, gently, on the cheek, and stepped around him to his exposed back.

Heather picked up her black leather whip. She knew he needed this – to be set free and re-grounded and he needed it from her. Heather was the only person he trusted with this side of him.

The first lash hit Jim across the back – diagonal from shoulder to hip. An angry red welt raised itself in response. He didn’t move, didn’t make a sound. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears leaking out the corners.

The second lash followed the same path. Through gritted teeth, Jim pleaded, “Harder, please harder.”

Heather hesitated, closing her eyes, and whipped him harder as he requested. The third, fourth, fifth, and sixth lash all drew blood. Heather stopped and placed the whip back in its place.

With the last four lashes – Jim groaned in pain – releasing the heartbreak and pain – unwilling to stay silent any longer. After the final lash, she watched his surrender and feel the pain and guilt ebb from his body as the tension left.

She crossed the room and released the restraints. His legs shook under his weight. Blood streamed down his back. The lacerations were angry and red. She helped him back to the bed and he sat on the edge – she held him as his tears flowed freely – washing away the horror of the last few weeks. Jim held onto Heather as if his very life depended on it and at that moment it did. 

She knelt in front of him, tipping his head up to see his eyes. His pleading eyes were replaced with gratefulness. He reached for her – pulling her onto his lap. She rested her forehead against his – grounding them both in love and connection.

Heather kissed her way down his face – kissing away the drying tears. Lingering over his lips, she waited. Jim accepted her invitation and devoured her mouth with his own She tasted the salt from his tears and was careful to not touch his injuries. He felt her hesitation.

“No. Touch them. I give you everything. I surrender.” Jim whispered against her lips.

Pushed by her own desire, she shoved her tongue in his mouth and wrapped her arms around his back. He felt the sting of the lacerations on his back as he gripped her hips. Jim groaned into her kiss, feeling her grind against him.

Heather was moving rhythmically, grinding herself on his lap. Both were gasping, when she stopped and whispered in his ear,

“My love, I need to bandage your wounds.”

Jim nodded against her neck

She climbed off his lap and went to find a washcloth and the first aid kit. As an afterthought she grabbed a small bottle of orange juice. For the second time that night, he was cared for by someone he loved.

She returned and found him face down on the bed. She sat next to him and gently washed away the drying blood. The wounds had stopped bleeding. She felt him tense under her hands and she paused waiting for the pain to ebb a bit. The warm washcloth soothed him even if he did tense up. Soon, she was taping gauze to his back.

He smiled up at her as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“My love. You are so good to me.” Jim said.

“I love you. Do you feel better?” Heather asked.

“I do. Come here, honey.” He replied reaching for her as he sat back up.

“Here, drink this. It will help.” She replied handing him the orange juice.

Jim drank the juice down quickly and pulled her onto his lap. He pulled her down to him with his good hand, feeling her breath on his lips. She moved in kissing him passionately, pouring all her love into that one kiss. She leaned back and pulled up his bandaged hand, raising her eyebrows to ask the question.

“I punched the wall instead of the bad guy. Don’t think it’s broken.”

Heather nodded, motioning to the bandage

“Greg?”

Jim smiled

“How did you know?”

“The Star Wars band-aid peeking out beneath the gauze gave him away.”

“As I recall, you were kissing me passionately. Can we get back to that?” he asked leaning in toward her. Heather didn’t answer not with words anyway. She kissed him hard and arched her back so her breasts would graze his chest. Having only one good hand, Jim couldn’t decide whether to grab her butt or her breast. He finally chose her butt so he could pull her in closer to him. Jim slowed the pace of their kisses. Long devastatingly slow kisses replaced frantic ones. 

Heather ran her fingers through his short hair all the while grinding down into him. She could feel his body react to the roll of her hips. He kissed his way down her neck…stopping to pay close attention to her pulse point. He licked it slowly, blew his breath across the vein, and then bit down hard enough to elicit a groan from his lover. Jim loved the responses he could draw from Heather. He kissed and licked his way down to her beautifully pale and full breast. Taking her nipple between his teeth, he scraped gently bringing it to a peak and sucking on it gently. He continued as long as she would allow him. Her nipples were especially sensitive to her and soon it was too much. She jerked back a bit, freeing her nipple from Jim’s mouth. He smiled at her and kissed her hard. He grimaced as he forgot his injured hand while trying to run his fingers through her soft red hair. 

“I can feel how wet you are, honey. I think you are wearing too many clothes.” Jim whispered next to her ear sending shivers down her spine.

“Me? You are wearing pants.” Heather teased as she stood and turned her back to him. Jim knew she was teasing him in the best way – giving him the most gorgeous view of her ass as she slid the thong down her long legs. He was still lost in the view of her ass when she turned around.

“Your turn.”

He widened his legs as she came towards him. She leaned down kissing him and reaching for the button to his dress pants. Easing the zipper down, she was pleasantly surprised to find her lover wasn’t wearing his usual boxer shorts. She reached down and moved his hardened cock – freeing him of the confines of the dress pants.

“Commando? Jim Brass, you are a man of mystery sometimes.”

Jim didn’t answer right away. He was too busy concentrating on the hand wrapped around his cock stroking it lightly.

“Thought I would try something new. And I was out of clean ones.”

“How did you like it?” she asked as she continued to stroke his cock and move the tease his balls.

“I liked it a lot. Made me feel..free..powerful,” he replied pulling her hands from him. “It’s been a few weeks. I don’t want to come too quickly.”

Heather nodded waiting for Jim to take the lead. She may be a dominatrix by trade and when Jim needed her to be – but she easily switched with him in their private lovemaking sessions.

Jim moved his hands to her warm and oh so wet entrance. He moved his index finger through the folds. He was watching her closely. He loved to watch her face when he entered her – her face turned into complete bliss. He slowly pushed in two fingers – brushing against her g-spot and then moving away. Her eyes closed at the pleasure but quickly opened when he withdrew his fingers.

“I need you inside me. It has been too long.”

Jim pulled her to straddle his lap. Keeping their gaze and eyes locked open – Heather lowered herself onto his cock. Jim groaned loudly and grabbed her hips to still her. He took several deep breathes which did nothing but increase his need. Watching him closely, Heather started to ride him – rolling her hips in time. She could see him holding back when all he wanted to do was fuck her hard and fast. She knew he was close and she wasn’t far behind. Jim gritted his teeth and moved his finger to brush her clit. He was losing control.

“Honey, I can’t hold back much longer… I need you….I need you too…”

With Jim’s pleading, Heather picked up her pace – riding his cock, slamming back down on it time and again. Jim hands on her hips pulling her down hard against him so he could bury his cock in her so deep. He didn’t feel the pain in his bandaged hand. He pinched her clit hard and she came apart around his cock. She squeezed him hard inside her and he followed her over the edge. He fell backward and rolled them over in one swift motion as he continued to fuck her. She wrapped her legs around his waist so he could deepen his thrusts into her. Finally, he rolled them over to their side – they laid there gasping until they regained their breath. 

It was then that Jim felt a new twinge in his hand…the twinge became a searing pain and Heather heard him grunt and tense. She sat up studying him. His face had paled and he had started sweating. Untangling their limbs, she reached for the basin just as Jim leaned over and vomited into it.

Heather held him as the vomiting eventually gave away to dry heaves. She eased him back down on his side and jumped up to get a cool washcloth. She came back and wiped his face, chest, and back of his neck. He opened his eyes.

“That’s not at all the romantic ending I wanted.”

“I think your hand is broken, my love. And you’re probably dehydrated.” Heather replied running the washcloth over the back of his neck. 

“You’re probably right,” Jim replied unhappily.

Heather helped Jim get dressed in a set of casual clothes he kept in her closet. She loved the way he looked in a suit and tie. But he also looked just as good in jeans. Heather went to get dressed as Jim called Greg.

“Hey, Greg…the hand is broken after all. Heather and I are heading to the ER in a few minutes. No, you don’t have to come – it’s just a bone or two – I’m sure they will just cast it. I know how you hate hospitals. We will stop by when we are done. Is that okay? You want us to bring take-out? We love you and will see you in a couple of hours.”

Heather came out of the bathroom wearing equally causal clothing. She handed Jim a dark blue button-down shirt. He slipped it on and she buttoned it up for him. He pulled her into a kiss, a kiss, and a look of apology.

****

Jim and Heather didn’t spend much time at the ER. There were two broken bones in his hand and the laceration that Greg had said probably needed stitches. He left with 6 stitches and a soft cast covered by a brace.

He refused the pain medication they offered him. But Heather took the prescription slip anyway just in case. She drove them over to Greg’s condo.

Greg opened the door on the first knock. Jim could see the mild panic in the young man’s eyes. He pulled Greg to him with his one good arm. Kissing him on the temple he whispered,

“Shhh, easy. I’m okay. Just a couple of broken bones and 6 stitches that you knew I needed.”

Jim felt Greg relax a bit in his arms. Heather had come up behind Greg and was running her hands up and down his arms and back. Greg was surrounded with so much love and calm – he couldn’t help but relax. Greg could feel the bandages running across Jim’s back under his shirt. 

He wasn’t surprised and was happy for Jim – that he had a safe release for his pain and anguish – and a wonderful woman in Heather to provide the impact play safely and with extensive aftercare. Sometimes Greg joined them in impact play. But he was also aware enough of the times Jim needed to be there alone with Heather. He didn’t mind. The three of them had an unusual relationship but it worked for them. Their relationship was based on love, trust, and communication.

Heather helped Jim to the couch – although he didn’t need it. Greg moved to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and then turned to his lovers.

“I doubt very much Jim has eaten anything. What do you both feel like? For a change, I have a fully stocked refrigerator. I can do some comfort food.”

Heather moved to the kitchen where Greg was. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him solidly. They held onto one another for a few minutes. Just as Heather grounded Jim – she also grounded Greg. After the last three weeks, Greg would need some close attention just as Jim had. Heather and Greg had spoken a day ago – as the case was coming to a close. Greg relayed Jim’s state of mind and his lack of eating and sleeping to Heather. When Jim arrived at Heather’s that evening, she already knew what he needed. Greg was a bit harder to read. Heather knew he would tell her soon. And she would take care of him too.

“Comfort food would be wonderful. Your choice, handsome. Do you still have Pedialyte in your fridge?” Heather asked.

“Yes. Jim likes the red one the best. I’ll make you some tea. You want to the usual?” Greg replied.

Heather grabbed the Pedialyte from the fridge and returned to Jim’s side. Jim was sitting on the couch, relaxing – his hand propped up on a pillow.

Heather uncapped the Pedialyte and handed it to him. Jim pretended to glare at her but accepted it and drank half of the bottle in one go. He knew he was dehydrated but had refused an IV at the ER – he hadn’t wanted to stay there any longer than necessary. Heather snuggled into Jim’s side. Greg came into the living room, balancing a tray of tea for him and Heather and another bottle of Pedialyte for Jim. Jim accepted it gratefully as he watched Greg sit down on the other side of Heather. 

Jim knew Greg needed just as much care from Heather – from both of them – as Jim had needed. He watched as the young man folded himself up -his feet on the couch and move as close to Heather as he could without sitting in her lap. She accepted him readily…kissing him gently and running her fingers through his wild and unruly hair. She felt Greg sigh and his body relax a bit. Just then the kitchen timer went off and Greg jumped up,

“Pasta water is ready.”

Greg headed into the kitchen to finish the Spaghetti alla Carbonara. The pasta dish was the most comforting comfort food he could think of at the moment. 

They sat on the couch quietly, listening to Greg hum a little tune as he finished dinner for them. Jim had his head back on the couch – his eyes closed as Heather fingers drew slow circles on the back of his good hand. 

“Greg needs your attention after dinner,” Jim whispered.

Heather kissed Jim on the cheek. She loved Jim and she absolutely adored how he took care of Greg – watching over him – making sure he would always get equal attention from them both.

“…from both of us…but you will need to wait a few days until you are feeling better…I will give him what he needs after dinner.”

Jim nodded and winced as he moved his hand…looking for a more comfortable position on the pillow.

“Do I need to crush up a pain pill and put it in your pasta?”

“No, I will take one after dinner…I’ll get some sleep and Greg can have you to himself for a few hours” Jim replied.

Heather kissed Jim and got up to help Greg with dinner. Greg felt Heather approach him as he was stirring the pasta and sauce. She wrapped her hands around his torso.

“How’s Jim? Really, I mean.” Greg asked as he turned to wrap an arm around Heather.

“He’s in a lot of pain. He has even agreed to take a pain pill after dinner. He can get some sleep and we can have some time together.”

Greg's eyes went wide with surprise. Jim never took pain pills if he could help it. He shook the worry out of his head a bit and finished the pasta.

TBC


End file.
